Tortured Hearts Sequel to Sweet Bits
by zeppoJane
Summary: This is the sequel to my fiction "Sweet Bits"
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Dawn had skipped out on him in Chicago, leaving him alone with his love for her. They had been playing a cat and mouse game ever since, she would let it be known she was in this city or that, and then escape him just as he was arriving. He had almost caught her in L.A. two and a half months ago but she had managed to skip out just as the sun rose. Spike had met up with Connor and sought shelter for the day.

"Dawn's heart isn't as tough as she lets on, you know," Angel's boy had cautioned him as he packed up for the night.

"I know," Spike nodded...

Now Spike was on his way to Paris, he'd gotten word that her old college roommate was going through chemo therapy there and she might stop in for a visit. Maybe this time he'd actually get to catch up with her before she left town again. It was worth a shot considering her mom's history so he was willing to chance it. He would go to Paris and wait, hoping his love would meet him there. "Bloody poncy Paris," he cringed as the city of romance and ugly-ass-pinching-French men came into view.

Dawn was walking across the hospital parking lot, she'd gone to visit a friend in Paris undergoing chemo, when she'd heard a scream two aisles over. Her head snapped up and she went running towards the screams, hearing a growling scratching noise along with them, like some great tusks were being dragged against the concrete floor.

She turned the corner and found a large demon with spiked horns coming out of its wrinkly green skin, long tentacles hanging around its sharp toothed mouths. Dawn recognized the species as a schalochnar, a particularly nasty breed of aggressive beasts. It had the woman pinned beneath it and was currently attempting to place its eggs inside her stomach cavity. She shrieked again and flailed her legs helplessly.

Dawn hit the blade trigger inside her right boot bringing out the blades and kicked the demon in the head, managing to knock it away from the injured woman. The demon roared at her and charged head on, swinging its great spiked arms. Dawn dodged and swiftly sent a flying round house kick to its head, knocking it back once more. It ducked low and managed to throw her several feet back into a concrete block with a thud. She rolled back up and ran at the beast, catching on to its head and coming around behind it, she managed to snap its neck with a great wrenching tug.

Dawn let the corpse of the monster drop at her feet and went over to the woman. Her stomach was bloody and her clothes were ripped, but the demon hadn't managed to plant any of its eggs in her. "You should probably get medical attention," she informed her and limped back to her car.

Two nights later Dawn was running through the industrial area, dodging the many crates and pieces of machinery as she tried to out run the pack of schalochnar demons that had awoken her earlier that night. Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and clothes lined her knocking her out cold. Spike casually stepped out from behind the warehouse he'd been hiding behind and scooped Dawn up. Whistling a tune he carried her off into the night, "good to have you back love."


	2. Chapter 2

Her senses slowly returned to her as Dawn came to. She could feel that the right side of her face and head were tender even though she was healing quickly. Dawn tried to run a hand over her face but when she went to move her hands down they pulled against the solid iron chains holding them.

She opened her eyes to find a large fluorescent light hanging above her. Dawn looked around taking in her surroundings slowly, her arms were tied but her legs lie loose. From what she could tell she was in some sort of closed down factory.

Arching her back she could feel the cold hard press of the stone block she was laying on pressed back into her shoulder blades. Her breast jutted out further, nipples growing hard in the cool air of the industrial space. Pulling on the chains she pulled herself up a couple of inches and looked down. Dawn lay completely naked, she could see the flat rise of her stomach and sighed with relief, at least there wasn't a mark on her from one of the demons trying to lay its eggs in her.

She jerked again on the chains but there was no give to them. "Hey bit," she heard arching her back again to look down and see the owner of that very familiar English accent. Dawn caught sight of him slowly coming down the stairs towards her. _Spike._

Her eyes traced the length of his body, encased in black jeans, a t-shirt, and of course his ever present Doc Martins. Dawn's stomach clenched low and hard as she remembered all she'd done with him the last time they were together.

Again she arched trying to relieve the pressure on her arms and simultaneously test her bonds. "What do you want Spike?" she asked in an attempt to distract him.

Dawn involuntarily shivered as he slowly traced a line up the outside of her leg and hip with gentle fingertips. He caught her gaze, electric blue eyes hinting at some secret plan she was certain she wouldn't enjoy. "You remember how you gave me a week, last we met?" She nodded. "Well bit, I'm gonna give you one now."

Her eye arched at that, "oh yeah? And what are we going to be doing during that week?"

He grinned at her almost proudly, "same as you did to me... I'm gonna torture you until you love me."

Looking up at the bright fluorescents above her she swallowed thickly before turning her gave back to him defiantly. "Bring it big bad."

Spike nodded slowly and moved down her body, spreading her legs wider as he went. "Missed this," he murmured tying them far apart and leaving her spread open to his view. Dawn relaxed allowing him to inflict what torture he could, for the time being. She tensed momentarily when she heard the slight whir of the vibrator he'd grabbed. Spike pushed her nether lips apart and rubbed her clit with the head of the instrument, making her grind her teeth to keep from crying out as it circled and hummed against the delicate nub.

Once he was sure she was wet enough, he pushed the thick phallus into her, turning up the speed of the vibrations. She let slip a slight moaning growl as he thrust it deep within her, hitting against her cervix as he did. Again and again he used it on her, turning it up more and more until Dawn was growling and arching up as far as she could towards him.

He grinned down at her pulling the dripping silicone from her depths, rubbing it across the whole of her center region. Spike flipped it to its highest setting and held it to her most sensitive bud. Dawn let out a high screeching cry and nearly came undone; she was so close but Spike was being careful not to let her peak.

It was becoming nearly painful in its intensity, she needed so badly to cum at this point but refused to beg Spike for release. Finally he pulled back and leaned over her, Dawn met his eyes as he gently pushed the sweat dampened hair from her face. He leaned in so close she could almost feel his kiss ghosting across her lips as he whispered, "this agony you're feeling is what you've left me with for six bloody months." With that he pulled away and tossed the now silent vibrator across the room and flicked on a huge fan at her feet, the wind blowing on her wet bits. "Enjoy it," she heard him dead pan as he headed up the stairs and left her.

Dawn was left to the slow rotation of the fan, coolly blowing against her already too sensitive and wet flesh. Every few seconds it would move giving her a reprieve only to come back round again. She wiggled trying to pull her legs together just a bit so she could get some friction to rub against but found they wouldn't budge. The way she was laying left her nearly immobile and without relief; this really was the most devious torture on the planet. Dawn spent the rest of the night and the next day staring at the ceiling above her, grinding her teeth in purely frustrated agony.


	3. Chapter 3

When Spike came plodding in the next night she was cranky from the finely coiled tension she'd been left in all day. She outright growled when he came up next to the slab she was laying on. "Evil torturous bastard," she muttered angrily.

He chuckled taking a look from the fan to her, "had enough pet?"

"No, I'm just bored," she ground out from between clenched teeth.

Spike walked over ticking off the fan, "don't worry we're gonna change it up a bit tonight."

Dawn watched and waited as he brought in a large beam that stood parallel to the ground on its stand covered in soft leather padding. Spike then brought in a wood stand holding a large motorized machine. Aloft the machine was another vibrator, rigged to be lined up with her entrance and then pounded in mechanically. Her eyes grew large at the thought of being bound and having that thing plummet into her depths. If her heart could still beat it would have been racing as Spike came back to look down at her.

He carefully stroked the side of her face before moving to untie her legs. Then he stopped hands on the first tie and looked back at her; it was as if he could read her thoughts, knowing she would kick him and fight her way free as soon as possible. Again Spike chuckled, "you're having bad thoughts sweet bit."

She growled and thrashed against her bonds as he walked away. Spike came back a few moments later carrying a needle. "I'm a vampire you idiot, that won't work on me," Dawn pointed out angrily as he moved closer.

Spike looked from her to the needle he was holding, "full of bear tranquilizer pet, I'm willing to bet it will." With that he forced her head to the side and stuck the needle in her neck. Dawn growled low in her throat as the world faded to black and she felt her chance for freedom slip further away.

Sometime later she woke, face pressed sideways across the padded the beam. Her arms were tied down around it, along with her legs. Her clit was pressed firmly against the end of it with her ass hanging in the air.

The cool slick of Spikes tongue as he lapped at her juices made her grunt, clearly he'd been at this for quite some time while she'd been out to accumulate that much moisture. Hearing her he stood and moved to kneel in front of her. Spike patted the side of her face, pushing her long dark hair back over her shoulder. "Finally, I was starting to worry pet," he said concernedly.

"Well since you're the one who tranquilized _me_ I'd say that would only be fair," she bit out at him. Dawn began to squirm trying to put more pressure on her clit so she could find some release.

Spike got up and pretended to look thoughtful, as if he hadn't already planned all of this out months ago. "Need to get off bit?"

"It would be nice," she remarked squirming all the more.

"I'll make you a deal," he happily chirped up. "You suck me off and I'll be sure that you get off too."

Dawn scoffed, how many times had she heard other men say just that to her in the past only to leave her wanting. "We'll see about that," she deadpanned.

Spike waisted no time moving the machine closer to her making her grit her teeth. He carefully pushed the tip inside her and made sure it wouldn't slip out before turning it on. With the first thrust of the device pushing the phallus into her Dawn let out a slow surprised moan. Surprisingly it wasn't half bad. Spike stood back and watched for a moment as Dawn began rocking as much as she could back against it.

Clapping his hands as though satisfied with some trick he had performed Spike came to stand in front of her again. "Alright open up pet," he cajoled as he unzipped his pants and presented her with his shaft. Dawn rolled her eyes looking at the hard pink member presented to her, Spike was the only man she'd ever known that would get that hard first and then ask to be given head.

She eyed it for a second before promptly opening her mouth to allow him entrance. As the slick cool flesh slid into her mouth she groaned; Dawn hadn't realized how much she liked the taste and feel of him like this until now. He wrapped his fingers in her hair holding her in place and began thrusting in and out of her mouth as she suckled him, teeth biting slightly against the tender flesh there. It wasn't long until he had timed his thrust with those of the machine.

Dawn was humming and flicking her tongue around and before long she felt his rhythm grow erratic. Spike grunted, forcing his length deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as he did. Finally holding her in place he allowed his cum to spew forth, roughly grinding into her tender throat. Dawn had no other choice than to swallow the cool salty juices. When she was done he pulled back and she flicked her tongue across the head once last time.

Completely removing his shaft and tucking it back in his pants Spike went to turn off the machine. "Thought you were gonna get me off..." Dawn croaked out hoarsely. The force of his cock in the back of her throat had hurt a bit more than she'd expected.

He moved the machine completely out of the way and moved behind her again. She felt his rough hands grasp and rub across her ample bottom, "not a welcher bit." He knelt and began licking, sucking, eating her out with total abandon.

Dawn began thrashing and rocking back as Spike flicked his tongue over her opening. He pulled on her lips with his teeth, gently nipping as he did. She screamed as he nipped harder then wrapped his mouth around the abused flesh and eased her pain. Spike wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked hard making her groan and rock back even harder. Just as she began coming undone he moved his tongue to press flat against her opening and drink in all her juices.

When he was done Spike carried over a warm cup a blood for her and held it so that she could drink from the straw he held out for her. Dawn hungrily drank the thick red liquid, glad to have nourishment and rested afterwards. Spike pulled a blanket over her back and left it to hang around her. Kissing her cheek he left her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike had moved Dawn to tie her face down on the same concrete slab she'd awoken on two nights before, her hands tied down to immobility above her head and her legs spread wide. Next to her Spike had a tray laid out with a set of watercolors, a jar full of paint brushes, a series of stainless steel scalpels, and a bottle of holy water. Watching as he used a spare rag to take the lid off the bottle of holy water and poured it into a cup to dip the paint brushes in Dawn tried not to flinch.

_She was back in that room, the one Xander had specially designed for her. The pipes over head carrying over twenty gallons of holy water, meant to spray or drip at will. He had tied her hands over her head so far up that her shoulders had dislocated from the strain of carrying all her weight at such an angle. The only blessing she'd been able to find was that he'd left her clothes on, not that it'd done her much good in the end. _

_After leaving the water on a slow drip for two days he'd finally come in to see her. By then her clothes had been soaked with the acidic holy water and hung limply from her burning peeling skin, soaked in her blood. She was in agony as she pleaded reason with him, her voice raw and painful from screaming until her throat was but a raw and bloody mass. "Xander," she choked out past the blood caught there, "how could you believe that I murdered Buffy? She was my sister. Please, you know me..." _

_He only scoffed at her, the one eye he still had shining cruelly at her. "You always were extraordinary, Dawn" with that he'd turned up the spray, melting more and more of her flesh off but not quite killing her. _

_Dawn had remained there as he'd tortured her for nearly two more weeks before she'd managed to break free and had drained him. She'd cried for nearly a month after that for the friend she'd lost, but knew that with his cruelty and persistence for what he deemed justice he couldn't be allowed to live. _

Dawn pushed away those old unpleasant memories and tried to cope with her current situation. Spike was going to torture her, and she was helpless to stop him in truth. It was a very unpleasant feeling indeed. "Thought railroad spikes were more your thing," she pointed out trying to distract herself.

"They are but I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve love," he assured picking up a knife.

She swallowed and braced herself for the pain that was to come, "goody."

Spike began etching out some careful design with the blade, slowing pushing and making jagged cuts in the flesh of her back. The slight throbbing sting and slightly woozy feeling she was getting from loosing so much blood, was almost soothing compared to what she'd braced herself for. Dawn knew, however, that the holy water hadn't been laid out for nothing and so wouldn't drop her guard just yet.

Just when she'd almost given up and let the fine tension running through her wear her out when he set the blade aside and reached for a paint brush. She kept swallowing the bile rising in her throat and the nightmarish memories threatening to bubble up from before as he worked. Every careful stroke of the brush applied more and more of the acidic fluid, pushing it into the already painful cuts.

By the time he'd finished her back was a bloody glob, the blood overriding any and all other colors present he'd used. Dawn had tears rolling down her face, as she tried to surpress the agony she was in. Bubbles were still arising on her burnt flesh where the liquid had not yet finished its torturous talents on her.

Spike knelt beside her, moving the table away and looked utterly apologetic over the pain she was clearly in. He leaned forward, gently kissing her lips, before tasting her tears on his tongue. "You ever been tortured this way pet?" he asked. Dawn quietly nodded, trying to push it away even as the sting on her back reminded her of the event. He quietly asked, "who?" as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Xander," she admitted quietly. "I killed him though."

Spike only nodded grimly and unchained her wrist and ankles carefully. Dawn slowly moves her arms down to lay next to her body on the concrete table. Her back had already grown sore and was aching. He moved behind her and slowly began washing away the excess holy water and drying blood from her wounds. When he was done Spike applied a healing salve and left her to rest with several cups of blood to help speed her recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn slowly awoke alone, her back still somewhat stiff but otherwise healed. She rose and gulped down four cups of blood before pausing to slowly sip at the last two. Dawn glanced around the room and picking up a blanket hanging over the stair well made her way to the door. It was locked naturally and twisting it harshly she found that not even her advanced strength could break the lock. After looking around for several hours she finally gave up and fell back asleep, wrapping the blanket more firmly around her small frame.

When she awoke again she found Spike watching her intently, fully aware that another day had passed since she'd last seen him. "Where you been?" she questioned stretching and allowing the blanket to pool in her waist.

He leaned forward in the chair he'd brought in, resting his elbows and forearms across his knees. "Thinking bout my next move love."

"Stop calling me that," she said tiredly.

He looked up at her, eyes flashing for a moment, "no... I do love you Dawn, and I'm not gonna stop." This only left her to roll her eyes. Spike stood and began caressing the bare line of leg he could see, "I love how smart you are, and the fire that flashes in your eyes. I love the taste of you, and the feel of your silky hair on my skin. I love the way you whisper in the dark, and the sound of your tinkling laughter. And I love how giving and forgiving you are." His hands had been inching up her leg to rub along the inside of her thigh as he spoke.

Dawn slapped his hand away suddenly and swung around to get up on the other side of the table. "You don't love me Spike. People don't _torture_ those they love!" she screamed at him.

Spike stormed around the slab to stand in front of her yelling, "I do, bloody well, love you and where do you that old saying about hurting the one you love comes from anyway bit?" Both vampires were breathing heavily despite not needing to as they attempted to calm down. Finally Spike broke the tense silence, "'sides _we're demons _pet... its what we do."

Outraged Dawn allowed her fist to fly, punching him squarely in the nose and watching as his head snapped back from the force of it. "I'm not all demon you a-hole!"

Spike licked the blood from his fingers and pushed her back against the slab. He slipped his fingers beneath the blankets and into her moist folds, rubbing her clit roughly. "You telling me you didn't enjoy it?... I could smell it on you."

Dawn threw another punch only to have Spike catch her fist, and spinning her, throw her to the ground. Within a second he was on her, pinning her to the ground beneath him. Dawn struggled futilely for a moment before finally giving out with a sigh, her lips slamming upwards into his own, and kissing him hard.

Spike growled against her mouth, pushing her legs apart with his knee, as her hands quickly released his stiff manhood from his jeans. She wrapped her legs around him as he lined up with her entrance and began working his thick member into her. Once inside he pulled back almost fully only to surge forward hard and fast. Again and again the process was completed until she was clawing at his back as orgasm claimed her. He pounded into her erratically, seeking release.

Once they were both calmly sated again he gently removed himself from her warmth and began wiping the mixed and messy juices off himself. Dawn got up and limped stiffly across the room, wrapping the blanket around her again. Spike asked cautiously once dressed properly, "Dawn?"

She looked back over her shoulder at him and could only shake her head. He started up the stairs only to have her call after him, "Spike?" He paused, "could you get me a pillow, my neck has a crick in it." He gave her a small smile and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night Dawn found herself laying tied once more, legs apart, on her back, arms raised above her. Spike had a pillow laying beneath her braided pigtails and she was wearing a mini skirt with cotton panties barely showing, and a small button down shirt. Basically she was dressed like a teeny bopper which made her want to actually giggle. She couldn't imagine Spike and her actually being lovers when she really had been a teen, despite having wanted just that.

He slowly crawled up the end of the bed towards her, wearing only his tight black jeans. Pushing back the edge of her panties he began exploring her moist center at leisure and leaned forward to taste the juices gathered there. Looking up at her, Spike met her eyes, his own gleaming dangerously. "God how I wanted to take you... My sweet little virgin," he licked again at her folds. "You were to good for me... still are," he murmured suckling her flesh. He slid a single finger inside her, stretching her walls but never quite filling her. Pumping in he went hard and faster until she was bucking up to meet his hand eagerly. "I wonder if you really would move like that if I'd crawled in your window all those years ago," he pondered, exploring the pink flesh in front of him.

"Probably not, at least not the first time," she answered breathily.

"Hmm," Spike continued to lick and suck until she was bucking her hips against him as far as she could and was utterly purring. He crawled even further up her frame, exposing her breast and unzipping his pants. Dawn groaned in pleasure as he placed the cool length of his flesh between her twin mounds and rubbed across her chest.

She snaked her tongue out, catching the tip of him as he pressed forward before rocking back again. Spike only chuckled and moved closer so she could take more of him into her mouth. He rocked faster and faster across her breast and into her waiting mouth until he was spewing his white seed across her chest.

Spike leaned down and kissed her now pouty, swollen lips, "got a surprise for you," he whispered.

A few minutes later Spike led in a tall lean young woman, with long dark hair pulled into a high, tight pony tail. She was clearly a hooker and wore torn fishnet hose, with a short plaid skirt, knee high boots, and a tied top that exposed her flat stomach. "This is Natalya," Spike introduced, the prostitute waving.

Dawn had to be honest the girl was gorgeous but still; "how old is she?" Dawn asked.

"I'm nineteen," she offered. Dawn licked her lips and nodded her accent.

Spike walked the girl over, bending her forward and over the slab next to Dawn. "Lick the cum off her," he instructed even as he began pushing up her skirt to push his shaft into her. Dawn growled low in her throat and Spike smirked down at her. He used his fingers on Dawn's still wet center as he roughly plowed into the hooker before him.

Once Dawn's chest and breast were clear of his spill he gripped Natalya's pony tail and forced her throat to Dawn's mouth. She hungrily bit into the girl as he rode her faster and harder than before. He was getting very close to loosing his seed again when Dawn began screaming and begging for him to unchain her.

Quickly pulling free of Natalya and tossing her weakened body behind him and to the ground he unchained Dawn. She immediately was sitting up, he a pulled her so that her spread legs were open wide for him and thrust into her hard. "Harder, faster," the young vampire panted as he bucked against her. She was so wet already that it was easy to just coast along the wonderful friction her body offered.

Behind them Natalya was pushing herself up off the ground and retrieving the stake she'd stowed from her boot. Dawn saw her move to stand behind Spike, stake in hand and flung him away. He hit the side of the slab utterly shocked and unprepared as Dawn caught Natalya's stake hand. She gripped the girls hand and throat simultaneously. "Thanks for the fuck, slayer," she bit out angrily before snapping the girls neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike lead Dawn upstairs to the bedroom he'd made for himself there in the factory. There was a small working bathroom attached and they were free from the suns deadly rays. All Dawn had on from their time downstairs was the skirt but it was pushed so far up that the round of her bottom was clearly showing.

Dawn stopped staring at the red comforter he had laid out on the bed. Carefully fingering the cloth she asked, "you sure you want to be with someone who's always gonna have slayers hunting them? And other demons hating them?"

She could hear him sigh behind her, "already there, I've killed two slayers myself remember."

"Three," she whispered. "You killed another one when we were together in Chicago."

Spike turned her to face him and claimed his lips with his own gently. Slowly he pushed her backwards until they were laying together on the bed. He nibbled his way up the side of her ear, "see you're a good influence on me pet."

Dawn arched up off the bed to allow Spike to pull the skirt the rest of the way off of her. Looking down he slid a hand between her creamy thighs, pushing them apart. He grinned at her, licking his fingers before pushing two into her still sticky center. She let out a loud moan rolling her hips to meet him.

Gripping his shoulders she pulled him up until he was even with her entrance. Spike stopped though, brushing her hair from her face he looked down at her. "I wanna take you right now," he whispered. "But only if you want me to."

Again she pulled him closer and kissed him. When they broke away she whispered huskily, "I definitely want you to." Dawn shuddered as he slid inside, rolling his hips up to stretch her out more fully.

Outside three of the schalochnar demons that had been chasing Dawn just nights before were waiting, watching the factory. The biggest of them and markedly their leader huffed, "filthy rat vampires always nesting in rot." The others laughed and all of them started to go in the building.

Spike rolled off Dawn, some of his spilt seed still dribbling onto her parted thighs. Dawn heard the sigh from him and watched as his mouth worked to form the words for whatever it was he was about to say. She bolted up right when the door burst open to reveal three of the schalochnar demons. "Damn," she muttered quickly getting to her feet.

Quickly Dawn jumped onto the bed and then bouncing off of it launched herself into the closet of the demons. It threw her making her small body skid along the floor until she hit the wall behind her.

Dawn growled bringing out her vampiric visage out in the open. Then looking up she grinned, chains. Springing back up she fake lunged to the right making the demon spin left. Then launching herself into the air she grasped one of the chains and pulled it down to her level for easy handling. The demon was utterly confused by the move and simply attempted to grab her. The small vampire flipped around it as it hunched over to grab and wrapped the chain around its neck. She twisted the rasping metal tighter and tighter until finally the monster succumbed to death.

Meanwhile Spike was fighting a second demon; he rolled sideways avoiding a hit and then kicked it across the middle pushing it backwards so he could get up. Once up he dodged another punch and landed his own the demon's chest, before getting smacked backwards and landing face down on the other side of the bed. Spike shook his head and then spotted the broken pipes he'd kicked under the bed to get them out of the way. He grinned and bringing one up just as the schalochnar demon rounded the bed managed to impale the beast on it. Twisting it a few times until he was satisfied his opponent was dead he looked up to survey the room.

Dawn was on her knees in front of the last demon, its slimy tentacles wrapped around her neck squeezing and tightening until blood was beginning to pool forth. Spike panicked seeing this, it was going to take her head clean off. He ran across the room, pipe in hand, and thrust the large metal piece through the back of the demons head.

It collapsed and he was able to pry the tentacles extending from the monster's mouth off Dawn's throat. The angry red gashes there were ugly and swollen. Spike helped Dawn up and wrapped her tightly in his arms allowing her to rest peacefully there.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn awoke slowly to find herself nestled in the bed, safely within Spike's arms. She tried to inch over and get up only to have him nuzzle into her throat once more and pull her closer. Propping himself on one elbow while rubbing the underside of her breast with his other hand he asked, "do you really think I'm gonna let you go again?"

She rolled to face him, her light blue eyes searching his dark ones. "I can't be held, not really... Some part of me will always be running wild."

He nodded, "I know that bit. But I'll hold what I can and take care of it... If you'll just let me."

Rolling back over away from him Dawn whispered, "you broke the promise a long time ago."

Dawn felt him gently lay a kiss along her shoulder. "I know, my whole life I've never regretted anything more."

He went to work laying out blood for the both of them while Dawn went to take a much needed shower. He was even allowing her to actually get dressed today; still with holding the shoes though she noted. She probably would too given that they all had blades installed in them.

"I've only got one more night here with you, you know," he called from behind the screen where she was getting dressed. "How much longer do you intend on putting up this fight for anyways? I love you and that's not about to change sweet bit."

She scoffed and came around the screen fully dressed to face him, and yet she felt more naked than ever. "I've been in love with you since I was _fourteen _Spike!" Dawn stepped closer, pulling his cigarettes and lighter from his jeans pocket and lighting one. "Do you have any idea what that's like?... To have you ignore me or just plain use me to get close to her? And never even give a damn about me?" Dawn took another drag on her cigarette before she continued, "you never saw past her until I 'killed' her and she was completely out of your reach!" Another hard drag before she slowed down her speech, "you never loved me." Dawn shook her head trying to force back the all too familiar tears, "but me... I always loved you. Once week won't change that... either way."

Spike took a deep albeit unneeded breath, "well it seems my mission is accomplished. You feel for me what I feel for you." He lit his own cigarette just to have something to do with his hands. "You can go if you want to. I'll leave you alone now." Spike cringed then growing angry with his own defeat, "you can keep on going _alone, _never belonging just like always."

Dawn readily returned his anger, "like having someone actually reciprocate your love and just ignoring it, just like you did?"

"At least I'm trying to fix things now!" he yelled back.

"Why didn't you see it before? How could Buffy blind you so much to what was right in front of you?" she gasped out in tears now.

He brushed his fingers through her hair pulling her temptingly close, "I always saw it, always. Just wanted you to have something more, bit. You were so innocent, so good."

She rolled her eyes, "so now you wait 'til I'm damned?... Don't you get it, I never wanted anything more."

"So why won't you accept me now?" Spike pleaded.

"Do you know how much you've hurt me? How many days and nights I've spent crying over you?" she whispered.

Spike leaned his forehead against her own, "I know bit, but I promise you I won't do it again. I don't break my promises."

"Except to me," she pointed out coldly.

"Aren't you at least willing to try? You used to trust me, feel safe with me. What will it take to make you do so again? I'll do anything bit," he pleaded, all his hopes residing with her decision. Dawn's eyes traced his beloved features, as she gave him a long hard look, tears glistening and made her choice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forty Years Later **

Along the waterfront of Branson a couple of vampires were hunting together, chasing some pour blathering girl through an alley. They were completely in love with each, inseparable, the perfect match. They'd spent almost half a century running rampant through America, slaughtering at will. But they were of no concern to Dawn tonight.

Earlier today Kendra Thompson had been buried dead from a heart attack at sixty seven, and while Dawn mourned the loss of her sister, she'd long since placed her own happiness first. Spike had laid out an CD player next to the fresh grave and was now dancing to the Ramones. Dawn giggled watching him dance.

"See I told you I'd dance on the slayer's grave!" he chuckled, making Dawn laugh even harder.

The brunette turned seeing someone out of the corner of her. She smiled seeing little Jack there, a grown man now, watching them at a distance. He was smiling right back and waved at her. Looking back he and Colby were definitely worth giving up her humanity for, especially since she got to spend an eternity with the only man she ever loved.

Spike jolted her out of her thoughts by pulling her into a dance with him, the song playing was 'I wanna be your boyfriend.' Dawn let out a squealing giggle as he sang to her and spun her around. She had made all the right choices.


End file.
